familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Seward County, Kansas
Seward County (standard abbreviation: SW) is a county of the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 22,952. The largest city and county seat is Liberal. The Liberal Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Seward County. Seward County should not be confused with the city of Seward, which is located in Stafford County. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1996, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Elections It is historically a Republican county. In the last five elections no Democratic candidate for governor has carried the county.David Leip's Atlas of US Elections The last time the county went for the Democratic candidate for President was when it favored incumbent Democrat Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936 over Kansas Governor Alf Landon.Geographie Electorale In the Kansas Senate it is currently represented by Republican Tim Huelskamp. In the Kansas House of Representatives it is represented by Republicans Bill Light and Carl Holmes.Institute for Policy and Social Research Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.85%) is land and (or 0.15%) is water. Adjacent counties * Haskell County (north) * Meade County (east) * Beaver County, Oklahoma (southeast) * Texas County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Stevens County (west) History Seward County was formed on March 20, 1873. It was named after William Henry Seward, an American politician and Secretary of State under Abraham Lincoln and Andrew Johnson. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 22,510 people, 7,419 households, and 5,504 families residing in the county. The population density was 35 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 8,027 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 65.44% White, 3.78% Black or African American, 0.77% Native American, 2.86% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 23.81% from other races, and 3.27% from two or more races. 42.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,419 households out of which 43.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.60% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.80% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98 and the average family size was 3.46. In the county the population was spread out with 32.00% under the age of 18, 11.70% from 18 to 24, 30.50% from 25 to 44, 16.90% from 45 to 64, and 8.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 105.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,752, and the median income for a family was $41,134. Males had a median income of $29,765 versus $21,889 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,059. About 13.90% of families and 16.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Liberal, 20,218 (county seat) * Kismet, 518 Townships Seward County is divided into three townships. The city of Liberal is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Liberal || 39850 || || 803 || 2 (4) || 502 (194) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Seward || 64075 || || 357 || 1 (2) || 556 (215) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |} Education Map of Seward County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Liberal USD 480 * Kismet-Plains USD 483 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Seward County ;Maps * Seward County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Seward County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873